Naruto-Next Generation
by MadImagination
Summary: Years after Naruto was a teenager, and he and his friends have their own children, there's a new generation ready to change the world. Moriko, a young girl with no memory before age five, is at the head of these new ninjas. She's determined to find out where she's from and prove herself to the adults who raised her. Watch as the adventure she craved for comes at her full force.


The screams could be heard for miles. Fire raged in several different areas. Fights could be seen at the edges of the village. But none of this seemed to faze the hooded figure walking down an alley. The hooded figure's calm steps eerily rang out in the alley over, and despite, the screams and sounds of fighting. In the cloaked persons arms was a bundle and soon the bundle began to move. Then moan. And finally it cried. The figure holding it stopped and pushed back some blankets to reveal a baby girl with watery blue eyes and a tuft of blond hair.

"Shh. Do not worry. We will train you to never be weak. To never cry. You'll be the leader of a revolution." In the shadow of the hood a glint could be seen. As the child continued to cry, the figure pulled the blankets back over it to muffle the cries. The figure seemed to sigh. Then it ran forward and hopped on to a rooftop. Amidst the chaos, no one noticed it jumping from roof to roof. Once it reached the gates of the village it slowed down. The figure turned and lifted a hand to it's forehead. It rested it there for a moment then it throw up. A spark shot out of it's hand and exploded in the sky. Then it turned and raced into the trees. Not long after the figure retreated, the attackers of the village followed into the trees.

Back in the village two ninjas walked down a street in the small area of town that hadn't been destroyed. They were discussing what the explosion in the sky were and if that was what caused the intruders to retreat. They stopped at a modest sized house and pulled open the door. The blond female ninja throw her kuni onto the sofa and headed up the stairs. She smiled when she reached a door painted blue with soft white clouds. She opened the door as if afraid to wake someone up. She stepped in and clicked on the lights, only to scream.

The room was covered in blood. And the source seemed to be in the cradle.

* * *

"Sakura! No fair you got a head start " the blonde female ninja said jumping from tree to tree. Another female ninja, Sakura, laughed but kept jumping. "Naruto would be ashamed!"

"Oh, you know _that's_ not true, Ino," Sakura responded still laughing "He would do the exact same thing!" Ino rolled her eyes, knowing what Sakura said was true.

"He shouldn't though! He is the Hokage!" Ino yelled.

Suddenly Sakura stopped. Ino, not expecting that ran into her and they both fell out of the tree.

"Why'd you stop?" Ino said rubbing her head.

"Why _didn't_ you stop? And don't say it's 'cause I caught you by surprise, you're a ninja!" Sakura said rather loudly.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not the perfect ninja. Besides I was in the air when you stopped. I didn't have time to stop."

"Never mind. Look, that's why I stopped." Sakura pointed a few feet away from where they had fallen. A young girl around five seemed to be passed out on the ground. She had badly cut, shoulder-length, spiky, blonde hair. She was also cut and bruised just about everywhere. She was wearing a simple and badly torn brown dress. It actually resembled a sack.

"Oh God!" Ino jumped up to examine the girl with Sakura right behind her. "We should take her back to the village." Ino said watching Sakura start healing some of her bigger wounds.

"Good idea. She'll get better care in a hospital, and, in my opinion, she needs it." Ino picked her up. She was surprised the girl was so light. It seemed like she hadn't eaten for days.

When they reached the gates, Sakura ordered one of the guards to go and inform Naruto of the girl. Then they ran to the hospital.

Ino ad Sakura were waiting for Naruto when the girl first opened her eyes. She jumped when she saw Sakura and Ino in the room. Ino saw this and smiled kindly.

"Hello. Are you feeling alright?" The girl looked at her and nodded.

"My head hurts a little though," she said reaching up to rub her head.

"That's to be expected you had a really nasty bump on your head. How did you come to get all of these injuries? There are a lot of them." Sakura said standing up to walk towards the girl who was lying in the hospital bed. She stopped though when she saw they girl stiffen.

"No. I can't remember anything actually. Not even my name." She looked at Ino as if knowing that she was just about to ask her name.

"I suppose that bump on your head could have caused this. Amnesia. It's rare, but with those injuries I wouldn't be to surprised if you had something you wanted to forget in your life." Sakura said, almost as if to herself. The girl didn't react and her face remained stoic, as it had been since she woke up.

The door to the room opened to reveal a man with spiky blond hair and three black stripes on each cheek. He was also wearing a fancy robe and had a headband with the same symbol as the ones on Ino and Sakura.

"Naruto," Sakura said kissing her husband. "It seems she can't remember anything."

"Really! Jeez, that's got'a suck!" Sakura, Ino ,and the unnamed girl all looked to where the voice came from. A little girl with hair much like Sakura's but blond and two black stripes on each cheek, stood in the doorway with Naruto. Behind her stood another little girl, this one with dark brown hair, pale eyes, and red triangles underneath them. They both seemed to be the same age as the unnamed girl.

"Emiko! Atsuko!" Sakura said, surprised. "Naruto!" Sakura rounded on her husband.

"They were playing in my office when they told me what happened. They said the girl seemed to be around the same age as these two so they begged me to come. I didn't think it could do any harm." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Guess not." Sakura sighed, wondering why she got the feeling that something about that girl was dangerous. "Well, girls, this is . . . um . . ." Sakura didn't know how to introduce her, since as far as anyone there knew, she didn't have a name.

"You found her in the forest right?" Naruto came to Sakura's rescue. "How about 'Moriko'?" Everyone turned to the girl.

"That sounds fine." 'Moriko' said.


End file.
